tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Paradise
The hit story is now a roleplay! Return to Amard as your favorite characters! You may be 2 people. Sign-ups YOU CAN STILL SIGN UP!!!!!!!! ' Crew Nalyd and Bob - Nalyd Renrut The Rat's team "The Rat" - Uzitgz Jaz - Codaa5 (NO! You can have it!) Sam - GordonNo.4 Jacob- Fred Lucas - Ricky490 Dome's team "Dome" - Uzitgz Julio-Zakkoroen Billy - GordonNo.4 "Ugly- Ricky490 Dyl's team Dyl - tdifan1234 Belle- sunshineandravioli Elian- TDI19 Martha- sunshineandravioli Sarah-Zakkoroen Eliminated Cindy- TDI19 '''out '''Day 1 Josh - tdifan1234 '''out '''Day 2 "The Hobo"-Zakkoroen '''out '''Day 3 Philip- Codaa5 out''' Day 4 Dustin out Day 5 Mara out Day 5 Lequisha - Redflare left '''Day 6 Veronica- Turnertang '''out '''Day 7 Day 1 Nalyd: Welcome to Total Drama Paradise! We will start soon. So talk here! Sam: Hi! Billy: Wuzzup? "The Hobo": I hope I can win this time, 'cause I still desperately need the money! Nalyd: It is time for the first challenge: fire-making! Make a three foot fire that can brun through this wire. GO! Dyl: *rubs two sticks together* "The Hobo":*also rubs two sticks together* Nalyd: Looks like its Dyl and 'The Hobo' representing their teams! Cindy: "rubs sticks fast and it sparks* Elian: *rubs huge wood logs together* Dyl: *rubs sticks and a few sparks come out* "THe Hobo":*Fire lights and starts burning through wire* Cindy: OK, I brought my tribe here to help with the fire. *All start rubbing sticks, and flames shoot out* The Hobo:*Fire goes out* Oh, COME ON!*Fire reignites* YES!! Dyl: * fire lights and burns through wire* Josh: Yes!!!! The Hobo:Dangit! Elian: yay!!! Cindy: awww, head back to the tribe guys. bye! Josh: *highfives Dyl* Good job, man!!! Nalyd: Fighting Ducks win! I'll see the Thrashign Rabbits tonight at tribal council Thrashing Rabbits Vote Nalyd: Vote when you're ready. The Hobo:I vote Cindy. She distracted me. Julio:I also vote Cindy. Sam: Cindy, Defintly Cindy Nalyd: I will tally the votes. Cindy, Cindy. The first person eliminated is Cindy. bring me your torch, the tribe has spoken. Cindy: What!! At least I was here. Unlike Julio and Sam. I am coming tribe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Day 2 Nalyd: All of you, head back to camp. Sam: We have to win this! Nalyd: TOday's challenge is a relay race. Each team will pick three people to run. Sam: Jacob, The Hobo and Me Billy: Dyl, Elian and Josh Nalyd: GO! Sam: *Passes Josh* See ya! Hobo:*Is at the finish line* What took you guys so long? Julio:Go Hobo! Nalyd: *jaw drops* Okay then, Thrashign Rabbits win! Fighting Ducks Vote Elian: Lucas, not a big help, now or for the future Lucas: Josh, he lost it for us Ugly: Josh! Nalyd: (Sorry Nobody else is voting) Lucas, Josh. The second person eliminated is Josh. All of you head back to camp. Day 3 Dome: Hey guys The Rat: Dude whats up with your face? Lucas: You mean other than what was already wrong with his face The Rat: Hey thats not much from that youtube kid. Ugly: What's today's challenge, Nalyd? Dome: Hi Ugly! Ugly: I never saw a guy so cute (Lucas laughs) (Ugly stomps Lucas on the foot) Lucas: OW! Dome: Thats so hot (Punches Lucas the face.) The Rat: (Laughs at Lucas) Classic! Ugly: Now where were we (Makes out with Dome) Nalyd: Today's challenge is climbing a volcano. First person to the top wins for their team. GO! Billy: *runs really fast past Dyl* Bye Bye! Hobo:*Touches finger across the finish line* Huff.... Huffff.... YESSS!!!!!! Ugly: (Gets infront of the Hobo and makes the Hobo run away as Ugly crosses the finish line) I WIN! Julio: No you didn't. Hobo had already won by putting his finger across the finish line. Thrashing Rabbits win, Nalyd. Ugly: No, the Hobo touched the finish line and never crossing it (By the way whose the hobo) Julio: Look at it again. Ugly: Our team won, right Dome Hobo:that's for Nalyd to decide Ugly: Well, tell me, Nalyd who wins, by the way, where is Nalyd? Hobo:I dunno. NAAAAAALYYYYYYDDD!!! Julio:Nalyd had better say the Rabbits win! Dyl: Technically, the ducks would've won because the "hobo" never really crossed the finish line... Nalyd: (i've been in conneticut all day) Hobo, you need to actually do the challenges. I am truly bothered by in every challenge you've been *crosses finish line* as soon as I post the challenge. Because of that, Ducks win. Thrashing Rabbits vote Hobo:Julio. Julio:Hobo. Sam: Hobo, You have got to shave! Lequisha: Hobo, you ruined it for us. The Rat: Julio, I dislike him Nalyd: We have 2 votes for julio and 2 for 'the hobo'. Teh thrid person eliminated is 'The Hobo.' Day 4 Lucas: Yello, everybody Ugly: What's today's challenge? Dome: Hi Ugly The Rat: I can't wait ot cheat... I mean play fairly to win! Nalyd: Today's challengeis a circus. You must all assign yourselves roles. Bob will determine the winning circus. Go! Sam: The Rat, You may be useful in this, Julio, Try your Girly Singing Julio:*LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* (Crowd claps) Julio:*In a hoarse voice* did I do... good? Lequisha: Can I do my talent of singing? Sam: Julio, Lie down, Lequisha, take Julio's place Julio:N-no... I c-can do this.... *LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--* (loses voice) (crowd cheers and throws valuables at him) Lequisha: Here I go. (Song can be found at ) Nalyd: What song is it Lequisha? Lequisha: Paper planes by M.I.A. *Nails every key* I hope I did good! The Rat:Time for some magic, you will see Lucas' pants disapear (Pants Lucas) Ta-Da Annoncer:Ladies and Gentlemen The amazing bald Kid! Dome:(The crowd applause then he takes off hat burning a hole in the ceiling from the reflection of the sun on his head) Oops! Bob: *goes blind* (Lucas puts his pants up and pushes the hat down over the Rat's eyes and kicks his butt) Bob: *whispers to Nalyd* Nalyd: Rabbits win! The Rat: You're going down youtube kid! (Get into fistfight) Dome: Ugly, The Rat isn't on our team. Fighting Ducks vote Dome: Dyl, cause he is to lucky! Ugly: Phillip, he's useless Lucas: Phillip, I don't like him Elian: Phillip, crazy, mean, and has not been here at all Billy: Phillip,he is nutzo! Nalyd: 1 vote for Dyl 4 for Philip. Bye Philip. Jacob: HI Everyone Day 5 Nalyd: Before the challenge, The Rat, Dome, and Dyl will each pick 5 people for new tribes. (Just pick your 5 people when you get on.) The Rat: Veronica, Jaz, Lucas, and Sam Dome: Ugly, Billy, Julio, and Lequisha Nalyd: I meant each captain picks five people, excluding themselves, so that there are 6 per team. And name your team. (Tdifan1234: What should I do because Elian is the only 1 with a user) (Nalyd Renrut: Pick her. It isn't your fault Dyl didn't pick anybody. Dome: and Dustin. The Rat: Jacob. Nalyd: Okay then. You will search through the jungle for immunity idols. (first six people can call them.) FIrst team out wins. GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sam: Rat, Look, I Found One! Ugly: I found two, Dome! Veronica: I have finally arrived and I found an immunity idol! Julio:I found one! Nalyd: One more..... Belle: *suddenly appears* What'd I miss??? Martha: Me too... Nalyd: We're racing. Belle: Oh. *runs off* Martha: Hey, wait for me! *follows* The Rat: Cool Sam, want to form an alliance? (Finds immunity doll) Dome: Cool Ugly (Start Mking out) Belle: *trips on tree root* *drops glasses* OMG I CAN'T SEE!!!!!!!!! *walks in circles blindly* Veronica: (Finds Belle's glasses.) Nalyd: First person out wins for their team. (No more idols) Martha: *strolls calmly through forest* This isn't so bad... Belle: *walks into tree* Ugly: I found two (Makes out with Dome) Belle: *walks into another tree* Someone... help... me... Veronica: Belle, I have your glasses and you can have them back '''IF you join in an alliance with me AND and convince one other person to join too. Nalyd: Is ANYBODY going to win????????????? Sam" *runs in with all of the immuity idols* I WON! Belle: ...alright, fine. It's not like I have a choice at this point... Martha: *totally lost* ...help... The Rat: Veronica can I join? (Takes 5 immunity dolls from Sam and gives one to Ugly, Dome, Julio, and Veronica) (Conf.) The Rat: Somedays you have to be a good samaritan. Martha: *still lost in forest* SOMEONE??? ANYONE??? HEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!!!! Dome: (Sees Martha) We'll help! (Dome and Uglyfind Martha and take her back) Martha: Thanks. I owe you guys. Beth: *finally gets her glasses back* Veronica: Yes, you can join, Rat. By the way, I already have an immunity idol, so now I have two. Nalyd: THE RAT'S TEAM WINS! (Stop deleting my words, seriously) The Rat: (Steals Sam's last immunity doll and replaces it with a fake one) hehehe. Dome's Team vote Julio:I vote Dustin. He was useless! Ugly: Dustin (He's the only one that doesn't have a user on this team) Dome: Dustin! Nalyd: DUstin is out. Dyl's Team vote Dyl: Mara Belle: I vote Sarah. Martha: I vote Belle... it's her fault I got lost in the forest! Elian: Sorry I was not here. Anyway, I vote Mara, b/c she will slow us down in challenges. Nalyd: Mara's out, Dome's team is undecided. Day 6 Nalyd: COngratulations on making it this far, guys! Dyl: *smiles* Lequisha: I have a feeling that I'm going to loose soon, I don;t want that to happen. Nalyd! Take me out! I resign from total drama paradise! *Runs to boat of losers* Please hurry! (I acually want Lequisha to be taken out of the competition) I don't want to be betrayed by friends. Belle: HI DYL!!! *attempts to wave flirtatiously and fails miserably* Martha: What's with Lequisha? Veronica: That was a bit wierd... What's up with her? By the way, when's the next challenge? Dyl(CONF): *facepalm* Why me, Belle? Why me? Belle(CONF): I think Dyl really likes me. And he's so cute! *drools* (Conf.) The Rat: This is Too Easy. Nalyd: Since Lequisha left and yesterday was double elimination.... NAH! We will still have a tribal! Veronica: I'm so excited for the next challenge. Nalyd: Welcome to the pent-a-thalon! First part is three legged race! two people from each tribe pair up and GO!!!!!!!!!!! Veronica: Who wants to be partners with me, the lovely Veronica? Belle: Dyl, let's partner up!!!!!!! *eyes sparkle* Lucas: I'll join Veronica Ugly: Dome, want to join an allaiance? Veronica: Fine, Lucas, you can be with me. Veronica: When are we going to start Nalyd: GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Belle: *starts running, dragging Dyl behind her* Dome: Sure ugly. (Start Making out then start the three legged race) Veronica: (Starts running and drags Lucas behind her.) Hurry up, Lucas! Belle: *almost trips* C'mon Dyl! Help meee! Veronica: (throws Lucas over finish line) We Win!!! Lucas: Love Hurts! The Rat: Woohoo, WE WON, AGAIN! Dome: (Ugly and Dome pass the finish line) We did it (Start making out) Nalyd: OKay, the rat's team has one point. Part two is being buried alive. all teams pick a person. Julio:I...... volunteer. Nalyd: Excellent! Bob: *buries Julio* Martha: ...I guess I'll do it... Julio:(CONF.) That was the most brutal thing I have ever had to do in my life. Julio:(muffled) This is the most brutal thing I have ever had to do in my life! Bob: *buries Martha* Martha: *muffled* I... can't... breathe...! Nalyd: Didn't you give them air holes? Bob: *shrugs* Nalyd: Nice! Martha: (conf.) I seriously thought I was going to die... Julio:(Muffled) I AM GOING TO DIE! Lucas: Can I voluteer for my team and also have and when I get buried can I also have an air tube? Julio:(muffled, to Lucas) don't count on it. Martha: *passes out from lack of air* Julio:(muffled) Did I win? Bob: *buries Lucas* Nalyd: Now the rest of you have to catch a snipe. (Everyone looks for snipe, but there is no such thing!) Nalyd: Okay, now you'll jump from a plane. (One from each team) The Rat: *Buries Bob* How do you like dem apples. Dome: I'll Jump. Julio:No Dome. I shall sacrifice myself for the cause. GERONIMOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *jumps from plane* Belle: Considering Martha's still buried and it seems like no one else is here on our team, I volunteer to jump! Nalyd: Julio, you are still buried.... Julio:*From ground, shouting* I dug myself out! The Rat: Woohooo! (lands on Julio Crushing him) Ow. Belle: THIS IS FOR DYL!!!!! *jumps, crashes through roof of hut* Julio:I am not taking any of your crap, Rat! *Rat holds up fist* Shutting up. Ugly: I'll jump you want, but if I don't survive (makes out with Dome) Belle: *staggers out of hut* H-how'd I do? Julio:You look like crap, Belle. Ugly: (hits Julio in the head) Not nice, Julio Ugly: (conf.) That little girly boy is so mean, calling people crap, he better watch his mouth or I'll show him... Belle: Yeah, that was mean, Julio! *smacks him across the face* Julio:Wha-at? It's a popular saying based upon the weariness and quoteunquote "crapiness" of your appearance after falling 5,000 feet into a hut. I was not trying to be insulting. *Snorts geekily* Belle: *smacks him across the face again* Julio:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I wasn't ''trying ''to insult you, but obviously, I have. *walks away* Belle: Grr. By the way, what happened to Martha? Martha: *still buried, and passed out* Julio:Oh crud!!! *Digs Martha up and resesutates her* Dome: I cant do it man I can't jump! The Rat: My team rules! Martha: Oh, umm... thanks... Martha: (confessional) That was... random... I appreciate not being left for dead, buried alive on a beach, but still... Lucas: (muffed) Anyone, there I need HELP! Ugly: Dome, Can I got for you? Belle: ...Do you think we should help Lucas? Ugly: We should, we don't want any member of the show (exception of the Rat) to die...for now! Belle: Mmm, true. *starts digging him up* Lucas: (gasping for air) Thank you, guys, by the way, what happened all I heard was people hitting Julio? Belle: I jumped from a plane and crashed through the roof of a hut, then he insulted me, so I had to slap him a couple of times. Lucas: So, who wins the challenge, Nalyd tell us already? (I shall I say, Dylan) Martha: Yeah, where is Nayld? The last time I saw him was when I was BURIED ALIVE WITH NO AIR HOLES AND LEFT TO DIE. Grrr. (Conf.) The Rat: It was fun to bury Bob. Dome: (Jumps from plane and lands) What did you say Ugly? The Rat: Martha is right last time I saw him was on the plane. Ugly: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH....nothing! (Makes out with Dome) Belle: NAYLD, COME BACK AND TELL US WHO WON!!!! The Rat: Dam (Do they consiter the full word a swear?) it Nalyd who won!!!!!!!!!???????? Nalyd: I'm just enjoying all the fighting. THis has gotten very confusing, so either no vote today, or everyone votes today. Vote about that below! Vote either all or none Belle: EVERYONE VOTES!!! EVERYONE VOTES!!! Martha: No vote, please... we've have three people leave in the past two days... Ugly: No votes, someone all ready left do we want two people to leave and spend less time torturing us with challenges Lucas: Agreeing with Ugly Dyl: Yeah, we shouldn't vote. Nalyd: *mumbles angrily* The Rat: Whew! (Wipes forehead) Day 7 Belle: When's our next challenge? Dome: Yeah Nalydmeister whats are challenge? The Rat: (Fighting with Lucas and Julio) Well I don't like either of you! (Goes into cussing fit) Martha: *stares at The Rat* Umm... is this normal? Nalyd: Everyone get on a moose and race. First people across win for their team (one losing team). GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Rat: Wait, Goo? Dome: (Starts the race) Woohoo! Veronica: (falls of horse) ouch!!! Julio:*Crosses finish line, then moose bucks him off* Belle: I'M SCARED OF MOOSE!!!!!!!!!!! Martha: *attempts to get on moose, moose bucks her off* Ugly: (Gets on moose without a problem and catches up to Dome) Howdy, partner, what's it's doing on the wild side of the O'Kay Corall, I'm good at cowboy talk Veronica: (Gets on the moose and passes Ugly and Dome.) Good luck catching up! Sam: (crosses Finish line) Piece of Cake! Belle: *gets chased by moose* HELP!!!!! Dome: Well I have have a Cowboy hat (Jumps on her moose) The Rat: Hey Nalyd here's some goo (Throws goo at Nalyd and starts walking twords the finish line). Jacob: (chases moose across field) HI ho moosey. Gideup!!! Belle: *gets trampled by moose* Belle: (conf.) This is why I'm afraid of moose. Ugly: (Ugly's moose runs over Belle) Sorry, it was the moose, it just doesn't like you! Belle: ...why me... Martha: *finally gets on moose and starts riding* This isn't so bad... *gets bucked off* Why does something bad always happen when I say that??? The Rat: (Takes Martha's Moose) Yee-haw (Passes Dome and Ugly) Che, Lovebirds. Dome: (Puts his hat on Ugly's head) Now your my Cowgirl . (Realising everyone can see his bald head ) AHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm Unmasked! Belle: *gets up, gets trampled by another moose* Ow... Ugly: Hurry Dome, we got to catch-up to that little musk-rat before he wins (Lucas pasts the two) Lucas: (puts his fingers in his ears starts waving them and takes out is tongue and spits at the both) Ugly: That little geek! The Rat: (Throws a coconut at Lucas knocking him off his moose) Hahaha! Dome: (Runs over Lucas) Ow that has to hurt. Martha: *finally gets back on a moose* Veronica:(Whacks Dome with a stick and crosses finish line) I'm finished!! Martha: *gets bucked across the finish line by her moose* Does that count? Belle: *attempts to get up, gets trampled by Martha's moose* WHY ME??? Jaz: *Arrives out of nowhere on a moose and tramples Belle* Sorry! Belle: WHYYYYY????? Jaz: *Right before she goes riding off she grabs Belle and throws her onto the moose* Lets go! Nalyd: The Rat's team loses because the Rat through goo at me, and Jaz killed Belle. (JK!) Julio:(CONF.) Oh yeah. I PLAY this game, baby! Final two, here I come. The Rat's team vote Lucas: The Rat, his meaness has caused our team's lost Jaz:The Rat, if he hadn't thrown goo we could've won! Veronica: The Rat, him and his stupidness made us lose! Jacob: I vote for The Rat Jaz: Isn't The Rat eliminated it's 4/6 and even if 3 other people vote it would end up in a tie, so is The Rat eliminated. Julio:(CONF., singsong) The Rat is going down, The Rat is going down! Jaz: WOOHOO GO PSYCHO! Nalyd: I never said that! Guys, the votes are already in! Veronica is eliminated, who edited my text? The Rat: I'll take those! (Takes Veronica's immunity dolls and pushes her into the boat of losers) Day 8 Dome: Good Morning guys, (feels head) wait where is my hat, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nalyd: Today we will have an awake-a-thon. Last two peopel standign win for their tribes. GO! Julio:(CONF.) Like this is hard. I almost never sleep anyway. Belle: At least there's no moose in this challenge. *a moose appears out of nowhere and tramples her* Jaz: One moment! *Puts on a football helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and gloves* No coconut hitting for me! Belle: (conf.) So, if Veronica's gone, does that mean I'm not in an alliance anymore? Or does it mean I'm in an alliance headed by... *dun dun DUUUN* THE RAT??? Sarah:*falls asleep* Julio:(sarcastic) Oh, I am so afraid I might fall asleep. Jaz: (conf.) if only I was in a alliance. Billy: *Falls Asleep* Sam: I Got It! *brings in one of those ballerina lullaby thingies* Take This! *song starts playing* Julio:Oh, please. My parents tried that. Noting fazes me. Although... nobody ever tried making a hot girl kiss me. Funny, since that's my only weakness. Oh, crap! I said that out loud didn't I? Ugly: Hey, Dome, want to form an alliance and...(gives Dome his hat) Here's your hat found it in the Rat's cabin Martha: *gathers girls* Who wants to take down Julio? Julio:(Shouting) I can hear you! *Hides* Nalyd: (30 hours) Everyone is still awake except bob the leprechaun. Bob: *dreams of kicking Nalyd in the shin* Julio:*Comes out of hiding* Are the girls gone? Martha: *pounces from behind Julio and ties him up* Julio:A girl who I consider hot must make out with me, and I now will myself to think that you are not hot! Jaz: *Continously hits her head in a tree* Martha: *gathers girls* One of us has to take him down. He has to break sometime. Julio:(Shouting) No I don't! Belle: Shut up, Julio! *throws a branch at him* Julio:*Sneakiy starts hopping away* Martha: You know we can totally see you, right? Julio: So, which of you lovely ladies is gonna take one for the team and make out with me?